Welsh Dragon of SPD
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: What is a Power Ranger? What are they? Hyoudou Issei asks himself if he is worthy for the duty. Now, as a S.P.D. cadet, Issei must take up the true mantle of the name, "Power Rangers." IT'S MORPHING TIME!
1. Cadet (Part 1)

_Kyoto, Japan…_

Kyoto... the oldest city and former capital of Japan... on a typical day, nothing noteworthy happens. Citizens come and go their daily lives, work, play games, go to school, and much, much more things to do. Peaceful lives come and go...

Life was normal... until 5 years ago, life was normal... until a massive ship appeared... filled with aliens. Because of other invasions of these intergalactic intruders, they instinctually expected an invasion, we attacked them.

They have caused mass panic, various military and other personnel attacked them. War almost broke out, until various people and many others appeared.

 _The Power Rangers._

More specifically, the Alien Rangers, the Space Rangers, Lost Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, and the Time Force Rangers. They appeared before all out war broke out, made the warriors of the ship and militaries stop attacking, and put up various peace talks. However...

That was a first step, as recently as a year ago, we have made a much bigger discovery...

The religions and mythologies of the world were revealed to be real.

The discovery happened due to an alien, an Aquitian, becoming missing. Later revealed was that the Aquitian was a diplomatic representative. Because of the disappearance of the alien was thought of as a hate crime, various aliens said humanity must own up. However, we bit back, saying we had no ill intentions toward them. We had no idea what had happened...

Until the Alien Rangers went to area, and discovered something terrifying.

The body of their fallen kind... strewn and mangled... along with her killer.

A young woman with black hair and bat, no, **6 bat** wings from her back, holding a sword-

"CADET HYOUDOU!"

A sudden shout caused a young man jolt in his seat, his notebook flying into the air, only to land, and subsequently hit, on his head, earning both a groan from him, laughter from the rest of his class, and a glare from their teacher/mentor.

"Cadet Hyoudou, if you stop muttering in my class, can you answer this question?" The teacher looked at Hyoudou.

"O-okay..."

"Good. Now, what is the name of the base of the Wild Force Rangers?" Hyoudou blanched at the question.

"U-um... it wouldn't happen to be the _Animaria_ , would it?" His question was answered by laughter and a glare.

"Close, but not quite. It is the _Animarium_. We have been over this. Detention for 2 hours next Saturday. You better be there." The teacher added a glare to emphasize his point.

Hyoudou just looked down as the rest of the class laughed more, until the teacher slammed a book, heavy duty, down on the desk. Hard.

"ENOUGH! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR TOWARDS ANOTHER CADET! IF YOU ALL WANT TO BE LIKE THAT, YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION AS WELL, ALONG WITH COMMUNITY SERVICE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" The Teacher added a much more poisonous glare at them. The result was instantaneous, as the class immediately shut up, some even paled at the tone and voice of him.

After a few seconds, a bell rung indicating the end of the class. As the class slowly went off to do whatever they have to do, Hyoudou went up towards the teacher.

"U-um, sir… I uh, wanna-"

"No, Hyoudou… look, I know about today, but please don't put it over your duties." He looked sympathetic, but still having a hard look at Hyoudou.

"Sorry sir…"

"Just, look, can you go now? I need to calculate something." With that, Hyoudou exited the classroom, leaving the teacher.

 **[Line Break]**

We see Hyoudou walking down a road to his house. Due to an… incident, he has to live by himself now. Because of that, he became bankrupt when his bank account was closed down due to the depts he had to keep paying. He would've become homeless had not for the help from a few… certain… individuals.

As Hyoudou entered his home, he began to hear someone screaming, and a sudden flaming female form suddenly ran out of the kitchen area.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! FIRE! FIRE-" Her sudden shouts of being burned were silenced when Hyoudou splashed her with a cold bucket of water. "AH! COLD!"

"Raynare. What the hell happened?" Hyoudou addressed the female, now known as Raynare, as she lied down on the floor. Her black, silky hair is now burned at the bottom, and her purple eyes were in shock. Her clothes, or burned remains, now barely covered her smooth, curvy body and her black lingerie.

"Thanks, Issei- wait, when did you get here?!" Raynare's eyes suddenly filled with fear. Both for her reputation, and her life.

"Ray. What did you do?" Hyoudou, or now Issei, glared at her as she shook like a leaf in wind.

"U-um… Issei, look, there's a simple explanation…" Raynare slowly tried to crawl away from Issei due to fear. Key word, tried.

Suddenly, she felt an excruciating pain in her ankle and a painful sounding Ccrrakk! "Raynare. Don't you remember we're on a tight, tight, budget." Raynare shook a bit from the tone Issei used.

"O-o-okay, Ise…" Raynare slowly limped away to the couch, or as we will refer it readers, some cardboard arranged into the shape of a couch with some shitty pillows acting as cushions.

"Ray, I know you can just heal from that. Stop trying to make me fuck you." Issei's left eye twitched. As he left to examine the extent of damage to his kitchen, Raynare huffed as she pulled out a small glass bottle, and, after opening it, drank it's contents. After a few seconds, her broken ankle began to heal, quick.

After testing if she can walk normally, she can, Raynare went over to Issei as we see the kitchen was burned as hell. The cabinets were smoking and charred, the windows were blackened, and so many more were burned. Issei was massaging his eyes as he walked away to his bedroom.

"Raynare… just… just leave me alone for today. Don't disturb me for school, or anything else." Issei locked his room as he started to lose his feeling of life for that day.

 _*-*--_--*--_--*-__

 _"Hey, Issei!"_

 _"Daddy! Mommy!" Issei was running towards his parents, both looking as him as he ran towards them._

 _Issei's dad was the *-* while his mother was the *-*_

 _"M-mommy? Da-daddy?" Suddenly-_

 _ **KRAKKABATHRROOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

 _ **"ISSEI!!!"**_

 _ **"MOMMY! DADDY!"**_


	2. Cadet (Part 2)

**(Whoo boy! Man, that was a great Halloween party- huh?**

 **Oh, right… my stories…** **Crap, forgot…**

 **Uh, hey guys… Sundarkness here…** **Uh, new chapter here…** **Okay, I don't have any excuse for not updating. I was too lazy and Halloween parties are more fun.**

 **Okay! Now, with that out of the way, here, we. GO!)**

* * *

"Attention, class!" The Teacher yelled. The effect was immediate, as the class flinched as he looked around to see if anyone was not paying attention, "Now, we all know you all suck balls! I even see your marks reflect that!" The Teacher slammed his hand hard on his table.

"In fact, I'll announce who, what they look like, and what they do! First off-"

Suddenly, a _beep_ was heard as the door opened, and a woman around her late 20's with blond hair in a bob-cut, green eyes, and holding a touch pad in her hands, and looking stern as hell went up towards towards The Teacher, and then whispered into his ear, then showed him the pad as he read it and looked shocked, then… sadistic…

"Hoh? Hyoudou? ISSEI HYOUDOU? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" The Teacher looked at Issei (who was looking outside of the window), then walked over to him.

"Ahem, Hyoudou." Issei flinched, then looked at The Teacher looked down at him, "Hello, Hyoudou. How was that sky gazing?"

"Uh… g-good, sensei." Issei couldn't understand what was happening, but he knew what the thing was: he was, most likely, in trouble.

"Oh, really? Then I guess I can allow it," Everyone in the class was surprised, Issei included, "Because you will no longer be in my class."

"EH?!" Issei almost collapsed on to the floor. He was being EXPELLED?! HOW?! WHY?!

"HAH! HYOUDOU BEING EXPELLED NOW?! TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH!" A student laughed out loud as he, and the rest of the class started laughing.

 _ **"QUIET!"**_ The Teacher glared at the class as he looked back at Issei, "Issei, you are not being expelled."

"Eh? Then… why am I no longer in your class?" Issei asked, confused.

"Because…"

"The head of Space Patrol Delta saw it fit that you are now a Ranger."

"Eh?"

* * *

"So, where are we moving?" Raynare looked at her roommate as he picked up a suitcase filled with clothes.

After what had happened in the class, Issei went back to his crappy home with the addition of his busty homecrasher and announced that they were moving. While Raynare was not against it, she was curious where they were going.

"Some place called Kuoh Town. I don't really know what we're gonna have to do, but I know we have to attend a school there. Uh, Kuoh Academy."

Raynare's eyes widened, "Kuoh Academy?! The best school here in the Kyoto area?!" Issei gave a nod as a reply, "A-amazing… well, uh, at least we're going somewhere else better…"

"Yeah, I guess…" Issei looked at his feet as he picked up a photo, "I mean, I guess we'll be much better off…"

"Uh-huh…" Raynare looked at Issei's forlorn look on his face, "Look, uh, why don't we take a break."

"… Okay…"

* * *

"Listen here sir, we have observed his health and his power, and uh, we have confirmed it. He is the new holder of the _**Boosted Gear**_ ," a woman's voice was heard as we see a cloaked figure hunched down as he stood up, "B-b-but, look here sir, he hasn't even activated it yet-!" And was immediately strangling the woman.

 _"And what, pray tell, is better? Him not having it activated, or him already holding the power in him? I fail to see the logic in trying to alleviate worry by stalling. I see someone who wants to succeed in this side, but wants to wait until he activates it then act. Look at this now, woman. You may die now, or kill him now. Choose wisely_ ," The figure's voice was cold, harsh, and his eyes spoke more and more anger and frustration, as he suddenly tossed the woman down, who wisely, composed herself… then walked away, fast.

" _Soon, Issei Hyoudou. Soon shall the **Red Dragon Emperor** rise once more, and once you two come together, you shall see what I can do, and how you will give up **Ddraig.**_ "

* * *

As the sun rose over a hill, we find ourselves at a (formerly abandoned) church, where we see some of the podiums arranged as beds, and the two who slept there: Issei Hyoudou, and Raynare.

Issei was starting to wake up as he felt neck and back pains, and, still very tired, rolled over… and hugging Raynare's body. Tight. Both didn't mind as they were still asleep, but both started to cuddle each other. And then Issei started to wake up.

"…" Issei just sighed as he slowly made his way out of the tangled mess. And heard a moan.

Issei was groping Raynare's breasts.

Sighing once more, Issei let go and went towards the windows, which were covered with curtains, and opened them. Walking towards the altar, Issei went under it and pulled out some instant noodles.

"Wait a second… I don't have hot water…" Issei looked down at the opened cup as he saw the contents inside; dry, salt, and terrible flavoring powder.

"Crap…" Taking the useless cup to a garbage bin, Issei dumped the contents inside of the bin.

"Great… no breakfast." Issei walked over to his housemate, still asleep, naked - and her only cover was the makeshift blanket made from some curtains - and snoring, "Raynare isn't gonna like this…"

Walking back to another pew, Issei grabbed a kettle, a mug and some powdered coffee. Placing them on the altar, Issei went back to the bed again.

Poking Raynare, Issei said, "Hey. Wake up."

And Issei got a snore as an answer from her.

Sighing, Issei walked back-

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK***_

Only to be interrupted by somebody knocking on the door.

Grumbling, Issei went to the door to open then smack whoever the hell is knocking - Seriously, who goes knocking on a _church door in the morning?_ Especially one that screams "I'm HAUNTED AND GONE…"

"Look, bud, whatever it is you're selling, I'm not buying. Now get out-"

"Ah! You must be Issei Hyoudou, the boy S.P.D told us about!" came a jovial voice.

"…How do you know that?"

"I'm your new instructor-"

"Hey, who said you were the only one? Both of us have to do it!" another voice, this one more silly and kinda annoying, said.

"Lemme guess from the voices… Ninjor and Jenji?"

"Correct, my boy!" Ninjor, a robotic blue ninja with a Ranger-like helmet, said, happily.

"You must be one smart guy!" Jenji, a cat genie with a head piece and odd armor added.

 _'Now I see why some people get annoyed at them both. Okay, maybe more to Cathead,'_ Issei thought.

* * *

 **(Finally done! Now-**

 _ **"Dude, it's February, soon to be March."**_

 **… Fuck.)**


End file.
